


Hell is the Hottest Place on Earth

by Racat10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Demon Allura (Voltron), Demon Keith (Voltron), Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dom/sub, Everyone is bi!, F/M, First Time, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Masochism, Mostly Lance's pov, Multi, Name-Calling, Office Worker Lance (Voltron), Office Worker Shiro (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Punishment, Punk Allura (Voltron), Punk Keith (Voltron), Spanking, Succubi & Incubi, Top Allura (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), punk allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racat10/pseuds/Racat10
Summary: Lance and Shiro are office workers. Allura and Keith are two beautiful strangers, who just so happen to be more strange than they seem.





	Hell is the Hottest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Why'd I do it? Discord made me do it. Why'd I do it? DISCORD MADE ME WRITE THIS FIC.
> 
> What do you get when you put a bitch who will literally write anything in a discord with a bunch of people talking about demonic foursomes? This fanfiction, of course!

The space between the front desk and the windows that separated Lance from the rest of the world was slim. When the day was slow, he would find himself swiveled in his chair so that he could see the outside world through the tall wall of glass behind him; the world which didn’t seem to know he was watching. His gaze would shift from sight to sight- a never changing street filled with forever changing individuals with forever changing lives. There was an entire world of interesting people out there, that Lance oftentimes felt bored stuck behind his desk or in this office at all.

 

The entire first floor of the building was much taller than it needed to be, in his opinion, with several small crystal balls hanging down like miniature chandeliers, lighting up what the rays of sun through the windows could not. His desk, made of beautiful dark, walnut wood contrasted with the white pillars of marble around him. He faced outwards into the lobby which had several white couches and chairs situated to face the center of the room. Despite the surplus of decorative plants and seats, Lance couldn’t help but feel the room felt… empty. Especially so when he was the only one there.

 

Things were much less lonely around lunchtime, however, even when he wasn’t on his lunch break. People would always find their way to the green room off the side of the lobby for coffee before exiting and stopping at Lance’s desk to gossip or chat about whatever it was that was interesting at the time. This, of course, made Lance the go-to man for information about anything happening in the dramatic world of alarm system sales. Birthdays, office parties, what was good on TV last night, who’s sleeping with the boss’s daughter this time, etc. Same situation first thing in the morning and right before clocking out at roughly 6 pm. The salesmen would sometimes be in and out of the building throughout the day as well, always stopping to chat with Lance before going off to do their jobs, although their conversations barely lasted minutes and were nowhere near as interesting as Lance would have liked.

 

Shiro was the only one who would stop and talk to Lance for as long as he could before _actually_ needing to leave. When Lance had first started, he had heard several rumors about himself and Shiro sneaking off to fool around during office hours, which had seemingly come from nowhere. Turns out Sheila from accounting had seen them talking once and thought they had a certain sexual chemistry which “couldn’t be denied!” Shiro and Lance went from livid to indifferent over it. After all, the rumors had instigated a beautiful, flirty friendship between the two. Add in Shiro’s sales partner Hunk and the tech girl Pidge to create the perfect circle of office friends.

 

Despite having this group, Lance only got to see them during his lunch break, early in the morning, and a few times sprinkled throughout the day as they would take their own breaks and find their way to the lobby, leaving Lance alone with his thoughts and alone to do a rather unbalanced mixture of work and slacking off by staring outside as the day went on.

 

Over the past seven or so months, Lance had grown accustomed to seeing a variety of people, new faced and old, through the windows from his desk. While most of the schedules would differ from day to day, he could count on a few people to walk past the window at roughly the same time each morning or afternoon. 9 am, not long after unlocking the doors for the day, a man Lance dubbed to be named Joe would jog down the street, passing by again in the opposite direction roughly 20 minutes later. A few minutes before 3 pm, a group of girls in Catholic school uniforms would walk by. Lance had named them Carol, Stacy, and Regina, and Other Regina. Any time between 5 pm and 5:30 pm, a group of kids would bike down the street together. The number always varied, but there were always at least two of them. Lance didn’t bother naming them and instead would refer to them as the “Child Gang” whenever he would bring them up at lunch.

 

The cycle of new and familiar, work and play, had been the same for months. Work days were a bit boring at times, although made better by his breaks, his friends, and the unnecessary amount of conversational gossip that poured in every morning. Everything felt like it was in place. After all, you get used to and eventually rely on familiarity after so long, even if said familiarity is found in chaos.

 

So, of course, Lance was taken a bit aback when two beautiful strangers began walking past the window every day at 1:30.

 

 

“I’m telling you, they’re the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen,” Lance said.

 

“Even more beautiful than Shiro?” Pidge asked through a mouthful of chicken, leaning back in her seat.

 

“Too close to call,” Lance replied, resting his elbow on the table and turning to face the salesman, an impish smirk on his face.

 

Lance was sat beside Shiro at their usual corner in the breakroom, Pidge positioned across from Lance, as usual, waiting for Hunk to finish reheating his lunch and come to take his seat beside her.

 

The break room wasn’t nearly as fancy or decorative as the lobby, but it was still a nice, comfortable place to eat lunch and relax. The tables and chairs were white, giving the room a modern and calm ambiance. They were rested against the walls with Windows in much the same style as the ones downstairs, rectangular, outlooking the bustling city below. Opposite the tables was a kitchen, separated by an island partially attached to one of the shorter walls, a pale periwinkle to give the room a splash of refined color, with panes of glass on the adjacent wall outlooking the stairs that led down to the green room.

 

Shiro used to come here during his breaks – before Lance came along, anyway. These days he finds himself at Lance’s desk time after time, a habit that started as soon as he saw how cute the new receptionist was some months ago. He would chat, flirt, and sometimes even fantasize about him in some… let’s say “compromising” positions. They had since become close friends, but Shiro would still oftentimes think of Lance in a more than just friendly way. Not that he would ever say anything about these fantasies, again, they had become close friends, and the last thing Shiro wanted to do was ruin that with his libido.

 

“Go talk to them,” Hunk suggested, interrupting Shiro’s thoughts to join the conversation.

 

“Talk to who?” Shiro asked.

 

“Damn, did you not hear any of that?” Lance asked, dropping his head into his hand and continuing to stare up at Shiro.

 

“I was just thinking about something else, sorry,” Shiro admitted.

 

“If I can guess what you were thinking about can I have five bucks? Was it Lance in a maid uniform?” Pidge teased, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head.

 

“No, he was obviously thinking about Lance wearing panties,” Hunk said, crossing his arms, seemingly confident in his own guess.

 

“You’re both right,” Shiro began, forcing a blank face, “I was thinking about Lance wearing panties under his maid uniform.”

 

There were some chuckles at the banter before Lance sighed and restarted his story, making sure that Shiro was actually listening this time.

 

“Anyway, I was staring outside, and these two incredibly intimidating, sexy people walk by,” Lance said.

 

“How can somebody be both intimidating and sexy?” Hunk interrupted.

 

“You never saw a girl and wanted her to smack you before?” Pidge responded, staring up at Hunk with a look of shock.

 

“What?” Hunk asked, shaking his head and squinting his eyes in confusion.

 

“You know, you want a girl to smack you around while you thank her,” Pidge explained, looking forward at her own gesticulating hands with a burning focus in her eyes as she spoke, very genuinely trying to make Hunk understand her thought process.

 

“That didn’t clear up a damn thing!” Hunk responded.

 

“Forget about that,” Lance said, “One had bright white hair and dark skin and the other had long black hair and like… a mullet, but sexy.”

 

“A sexy mullet?” Hunk asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

 

“Shut up and let me tell my story!” Lance pouted, crossing his arms.

 

“Continue,” Shiro said, knowing it was the only real contribution he could make.

 

“They both had this sort of punk vibe going on, you know? The guy had fingerless gloves and a flannel shirt tied around his waist. Black pants, black shirt, sleeveless jean jacket, you know the kind? With the buttons and iron on patches all over it.”

 

“A sexy, personified hot topic, then?” Pidge suggested, making obviously over-dramatic and unconvincing bedroom eyes.

 

“Not exactly, he was more… casual, I guess,” Lance said, ignoring the question’s obvious playful tone.

 

Shiro stayed a bit more quiet than usual. He didn’t want to admit that whoever Lance was describing _did_ sound sort of hot.

 

“And the woman?” Pidge asked.

 

“God she was so beautiful,” Lance began, “Same style, but spikier. Leather booty shorts, fishnets, spiked leather jacket… yesterday she just wore a low cut ripped up top.”

 

Lance looked positively blown away by these two. How attractive could they be? Shiro needed to see them and judge for himself whether Lance was just a little horny for a three-way or if these strangers were actually sex gods or something.

 

“Nice,” Pidge said, “I love titties.”

 

“Have you ever even seen boobs that aren’t your own?” Hunk asked, nudging Pidge with his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, your mom’s, cuck,” Pidge responded, nudging him back much harder than he had nudged her.

 

They both laughed, Shiro rolling his eyes with a smile. He looked over to Lance who still seemed to be in a daze thinking about these strangers.

 

“What time have they been walking by?” Shiro asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

 

“They’ve been showing up around 1:30,” Lance said, “have been for the past three days.”

 

“I’ll be down at 1:30 then to judge for myself,” Shiro responded.

 

“Count me out, I actually have work to do today,” Pidge sighed, “One of the accounting guys got another porn virus on his computer.”

 

“Count me out too, I’m leaving right after lunch for a dentist appointment,” Hunk said.

 

“Whatever, just update us on what porn he was watching so we know how hard to judge him,” Lance said, turning to Pidge with an obviously fake smile. Rightfully so, considering the fact that last time someone was watching porn in the building they googled “Latino twink receptionist takes it hard” and it wasn’t Shiro just messing around.

 

“Can do,” said Pidge.

 

 

“Where are they?” Shiro asked, arms crossed, leaning back onto Lance’s desk.

 

“They’ll be here, don’t get your panties in a twist,” Lance said with a dismissive wave of his right hand.

 

“Did you make them up?” Shiro asked.

 

“Why the hell would I do that?” Lance shot back.

 

“To make me jealous, probably,” Shiro said.

 

Of course, he was joking, that’s what they _did_. They would joke about sex and being in a secret relationship, etc. Honestly, Lance would be lying if he said he didn’t find Shiro to be incredibly attractive, but they worked together and that made things a bit more complicated. He settled for the sexually forward flirting Shiro so expertly brought to the table and thoroughly enjoyed Shiro’s erotic little remarks. But, that was as far as it would ever go and Lance, though he hated to admit it, knew that he probably wouldn’t get intimate with Shiro any time soon.

 

Lance looked at the clock on his computer before swiveling back around to continue watching for the strangers. 1:32. They would be there any second, Lance was sure of it. Almost as if on cue, they turned the corner.

 

The two walked in a strut, radiating a sense of extreme confidence with each step. The girl’s hair was up in a sleek ponytail, with strands hanging down on each side and perfectly framing her contoured cheeks. She wore the same studded leather jacket as the first time Lance saw her. It hugged her top half, outlining the curves of her breasts and shoulders. Her jeans were black with holes all down both legs, hands in her pockets as she walked, strutting to a seemingly silent beat with the boy beside her. He was dressed in much the same fashion, just a bit more casual. Less glamorous, but every bit as edgy. His fingernails were painted a deep black to match a plain shirt beneath an acid-washed, sleeveless denim jacket with several buttons and iron-on designs. He wore plain black converse shoes which hugged his ankles and kept his long, black pants in place.

 

“Holy shit,” Lance heard Shiro whisper to himself, “They really are hot.”

 

“I fucking told you!” Lance said, leaning forward in his seat.

 

Shiro and Lance both stared at the strangers for what seemed like an eternity, gazing down and watching them walk in sync, chatting and laughing about something the two couldn’t quite make out. They were almost out of sight until Lance’s eyes caught with the woman’s. He watched, a pang of fear building in his gut as she grabbed her friend’s arm to hold him back from continuing their walk and pointed up through the window at Shiro and Lance.

 

“Fuck,” Lance said, quickly turning back around and pretending nothing had happened.

 

“They’re, uh… coming up the steps.” Shiro said.

 

“Shit fuck,” Lance swore, “Shitting hell fuck.”

 

“Shut the hell up don’t be a dork!” Shiro scolded. Where they in middle school? They were sure as hell acting like it. Lance had never seen Shiro even remotely flustered but even he seemed a bit nervous.

 

The doors swung open and they strode in, looking leisurely around. The woman’s face held a bright smile as she gazed around the room, heavily contrasting the rest of her appearance. The man’s expression was mostly unreadable but more relaxed than Lance had expected to see.

 

“Hi,” she spoke, leaning forward to greet Lance, “I saw you looking at us through the window.”

 

Lance gulped, looking down for a moment. He stood up to greet her, but what was he supposed to say?

 

“Sorry, I just, uh,” Lance began, struggling to find words.

 

“My name is Allura,” she said, reaching out her left hand and resting it on Lance’s shoulder with a light touch, “I promise, I only bite if you want me to.”

 

_FUCK._

 

Lance’s jaw literally dropped. What could only be considered one of the most beautiful women Lance had ever seen was flirting with him moments within meeting him. Was he dreaming? She was unbelievably sexy and cute all at the same time, speaking with an accent that made his heart melt. She was everything that Lance could have dreamed of in a woman.

 

Allura turned to look at her friend a moment before following his gaze to Shiro.

 

“I can’t say the same for Keith,” she began, “he’ll bite no matter what.”

 

Lance looked at Shiro, who was equally as shocked.

 

“Good to know,” Shiro said after a moment of awkward silence, moving his eyes up and down the boy, unintentionally licking his lips.

 

Keith walked over from the doorway and towards Shiro, wrapping his arm around the small of his back. Shiro was stuck in a stunned silence as Keith’s hand trailed its way downward and gripped Shiro’s ass, pulling him closer.

 

“Jesus, Keith, can’t you wait?” Allura asked, crossing her arms.

 

“If I have to,” Keith said, giving Shiro’s ass another squeeze before retreating his arm altogether.

 

“Not every day someone makes such a bold move,” Shiro said, coming down from the shock, “at least let us take you to dinner first.”

 

“Us?” Lance asked.

 

“What do you say?” Shiro asked the pair, ignoring Lance altogether.

 

“Sounds great,” Allura smiled, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket and handing it to Shiro, “Meet us at this address at 8, it’s an extremely exclusive restaurant called La Bella’s. Maybe you’ve heard of it?”

 

Lance had heard of a private restaurant on the east side of the city, but he hadn’t heard a name. With all the gossip that comes in and out of the office, he didn’t even think it was a real place. He’d put it in the back of his mind with the rumor that Lyndsey from HR gave Channing Tatum a blow job.

 

“The password is ‘Succubus,’” Keith said, “Coran is the owner. He’ll bring you to our table.”

 

“Can’t wait,” Shiro said, continuing to eye Keith as the pair strutted out.

 

Lance and Shiro both watched as they eventually disappeared around the corner. Silence filled the room as the reality of what just happened settled around them.

 

“Was any of that real?” Lance asked, sitting back down and staring blankly off into space.

 

“His hand felt pretty real on my ass,” Shiro said.

 

“What the fuck?” Lance asked, more to himself than to Shiro.

 

“What the fuck indeed,” Shiro said.

 

Lance took a deep breath and looked over to Shiro, who had surprisingly not sprung an erection. He had admitted in the past that he loved it when his partners, male or female, touch his butt. Not saying Lance was intrigued by the passing confession or anything, but he totally was.

 

“I guess we’re going on a double date,” Lance said, furrowing his brow.

 

“Guess so.”

 

 

“How long did you know he was watching us?” Keith asked.

 

“He’s been staring us down for a few days,” Allura began, “I saw a second one today and thought we could both enjoy our own meals,”

 

“I still think we should share,” Keith said, “I actually sort of like this one.”

 

“Don’t get soft on me,” Allura joked.

 

“I can’t help it! He has a really nice ass,” Keith said.

 

“So did the last one, but you had no problem ripping _his_ heart out,”

 

“This is different,”

 

“How?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Keith admitted, “Not like it really matters.”

 

“He _does_ look yummy,” Allura responded.

 

“Lance looks like a lot of fun too, I would love to take him for a ride,” Keith said, “Literally and figuratively.”

 

“It’s been a hell of a long time since we had a four-way,” Allura smiled, revealing a set of sharp, fang-like teeth, “Let’s make it a good one.”

 

 

The building, in all honesty, didn’t look like much of a restaurant from the outside. Shiro and Lance would have thought they had the wrong place had it not been for a small sign that read “La Bella’s” in red, neon letters placed above wooden doors. It would have been easy to miss if you weren’t looking for it, built into a compact plaza wall surrounded by other, much flashier locally owned restaurants. Lance had even been to a few of them and was surprised that he never knew of La Bella’s existence. It was camouflaged for a reason, Lance assumed. Allura had said it was incredibly exclusive.

 

Because of the secretive nature of the restaurant, Lance and Shiro both dressed their best, fully anticipating extravagance. Contemporary, two-piece suits, nothing too much, but still sporting an air of sophistication and refinement. Mauve under black for Shiro, a silk tie wrapped around his neck adorned with a small, golden clip. For Lance, a navy suit paired with a basic cotton undershirt and a black grenadine. Lance had made a mental note that purple shades looked _good_ on Shiro.

 

He was a little worried that their own flirtatious friendship would make things a little awkward. All things considered, they were going on what could only be described as a double date with two strangers. Honestly, why did they even agree to come when they barely knew who these people were? But then again, how was Lance supposed to know Allura any better if they _didn’t_ go out like this. Shiro had suggested that maybe they were only after sex, but even then, Lance didn’t really mind. He’d been single for some time, and maybe sex was what he really needed. Either way, he had butterflies in his stomach and was ready to get the night started.

 

Shiro was the first to enter, pushing open the wooden doors and approaching a tall stand where a well-groomed, handsome, orange haired and mustached man stood. The place was dimly lit, plants hanging from leaden yet decorative scaffolds. The walls were built up with a mixture of gray, bluff stone bricks and sleek, dark paneling. The light fixtures hugged the ceiling, white prisms beaming hazy rays of light down and onto sleek, wooden tables.

 

“Hello,” the man greeted.

 

“Hi,” Shiro responded, “We’re here with Keith and Allura.”

 

“They said the password was 'succubus,'” Lance added, stepping forward to stand with Shiro.

 

The man, Coran, Lance remembered, looked between Shiro to Lance several times before stepping out from behind the counter.

 

“Interesting choice,” the man said, more to himself, “Right this way.”

 

He began to walk down one of the open areas, towards the back of the room. The restaurant seemed surprisingly full for a place that was so secretive. Nevertheless, people sat all around chattering and drinking, enjoying their night. But as Lance followed Coran, he could feel eyes staring into the back of his neck. Was he being paranoid or was the chatter beginning to die down? It felt like the patrons of the restaurant were focusing in on him and Shiro, watching their every move, studying them as if they were sheep in a lion’s den. Lance’s eyes shot up, looking around the restaurant to see several individuals observing him, making his stomach turn. Something didn’t feel quite right, not that Shiro seemed to notice. Or, if he did, he didn’t care.

 

Before Lance had a chance to even open his mouth to alert Shiro of his unease, Coran slid open a small door and stepped aside, revealing a small side room with a private table and chairs.

 

“Sorry about them,” Coran whispered, leaning a bit closer to Lance, “it’s not very often we get new guests to our restaurant.”

 

Lance knew that should have settled his nerves, that the diners simply saw new faces and were intrigued- but it didn’t. There was still a feeling of unease in the back of his mind, but what was he supposed to do about it? He had to get out of the spotlight as soon as possible.

 

“Thank you,” Shiro said with a nod of the head before stepping into the room, Lance, of course, following close behind. They heard the doors slide shut behind them, leaving them alone.

 

“You made it,” Keith said, standing up from his seat and approaching Shiro. Allura followed suit, grabbing Lance’s hand and pulling him towards the table. They hadn’t changed their clothes to match the atmosphere of the restaurant at all, but who was Lance to care? He’d never even been to a place like this.

 

“It’s nice to see you,” Allura said, sitting back down.

 

Lance took the seat across beside her, Shiro pulling up his chair across from him, and Keith across from Allura. The room was in the same style as the rest of the restaurant, more or less. A tall couch sat against one of the walls, several fluffy pillows on either side. Overall, it was cozy- much more comfortable and relaxing than the walk back.

 

“I already ordered us some wine,” Allura said, clasping her hands and leaning forward in her chair.

 

“That’s fine,” Shiro said, picking up the menu in front of him.

 

“Sorry for being grabby earlier,” Keith said, “It’s the only way I really know how to flirt.”

 

“It’s fine,” Shiro laughed, “it worked, didn’t it?”

 

Keith smiled a little, reaching for the bottle of wine and pouring two more glasses.

 

“Did you have any trouble finding us?” Allura asked.

 

“Not at all,” Lance responded, “I’ve been to the plaza a few times, I’ve just never noticed this place.”

 

“You can only see it if you’ve been invited, anyway,” Allura said with a wink, “It’s magic.”

 

Shiro laughed. Lance didn’t. The sense of unease was back. She was joking, so it seemed, but her words were spoken with such confidence Lance wasn’t entirely sure.

 

“Interesting,” Shiro said, playing along, “Now was this spell cast by a witch or a warlock?” 

 

“Neither,” Allura said, “Coran is a demon. That’s why they have such good devil’s food cake here.”

 

Shit.

 

Chatter overtook the three of them, Lance zoning in and out of the conversation, sipping his wine and nodding his head and laughing when he heard Shiro laugh. Lance looked up and over to see Allura, staring deep into his eyes. He glanced over for just a second to see Keith and Shiro, still smiling and chatting, deep in conversation.

 

Allura leaned over a little, placing her hand just above Lance’s knee. She continued to stare at him as he bit his lip and sat idle, trying not to alert the other two of what was happening across from them. The sense of unease was still there, in a sense, but it was now mixed with arousal, clouding Lance’s judgment and confusing him as to what he should be feeling.

 

Her fingers traced lightly up and down his thigh, getting further up with each stroke. She cupped her hand around his hardening erection and squeezed a little, causing Lance to yelp. He covered his mouth in attempts to stifle the noise, but it was too late. Shiro and Keith looked up, Allura unphased by the noise from his lips. Keith shot her a look of annoyance, before letting out a light sigh. He seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

 

“Everything alright?” Shiro asked.

 

“Fine,” Lance responded, trying his best to sound calm, “Peachy, even.”

 

Shiro shook it off and stood up. He didn’t seem to know what had happened, or if he did, he just didn’t want to make things awkward.

 

“Excuse me a moment,” Shiro said, “I have to run to the restroom.”

 

“Coran will show you where it is,” Keith responded.

 

Lance wanted to go with him, just to breathe a minute, but Allura’s hand was already back on his thigh, picking up the rhythm she had made the first time she laid her hands on him. He was stuck, watching as Shiro left, sliding the door shut behind him.

 

“Sorry about that,” Allura said, looking up at Keith, “I’m just having some fun.”

 

“You never have fun like this,” Keith said, “admit it.”

 

“Admit what?” Allura asked, moving her hand from Lance’s thigh and leaning forward to continue the argument.

 

“That you like this one!” Keith said, raising his voice a bit.

 

“Fine,” Allura said, cupping Lance again and leaning towards him. “He’s probably the cutest one I’ve had.”

 

Lance didn’t know what to do or say. Nothing was making any sense. The cutest she’s had? This one? Who were these people and what were they doing with him and Shiro?

 

“Look,” Lance said, using every bit of courage he had, “I don’t know what you guys are talking about but-“

 

He stopped as Allura straddled his hips and kissed him, deep, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He held his breath for what seemed like an eternity, accepting Allura’s soft lips on his own.

 

“We’re talking about sex,” Allura breathed, pulling away.

 

“Shiro was right then,” Lance said, “you only wanted sex.”

 

“No,” Allura said, rubbing herself against Lance, grinding rhythmically against his rising erection, “We wanted your souls too.”

 

“Don’t scare him like that,” Keith said, not even giving Lance a second to comprehend what the hell was happening.

 

“But that’s the best part,” Allura said, leaning away from Lance and smiling.

 

His eyes seemed to deceive him, but fangs began to unsheathe themselves from Allura’s gums, thin sharp teeth filling her mouth, pearly white, glistening mildly under the dim lights from above. A shiver made its way down his spine.

 

“Allura, we’ve been here for ten minutes!” Keith scolded, “You don’t even need to have those out.”

 

What the fuck? What the actual fuck? Was this a prank? Was he on TV? Did Shiro set him up? Or did his date really have fangs?

 

Lance’s own mouth was agape in shock as he investigated the mouth of his date, examining what he could see of her sharp teeth. They were in place of her normal teeth, the fangs seemingly covering them. Lance didn’t even think as he reached out his hand and rubbed his thumb against one of the sharp, needle-like fangs. They were real, all right. Sharp as needles, thin and intimidating. Clean. Perfectly white.

 

“I…” he began, words failing him.

 

He retreated his hand and sat still, his mind blank with shock. All he could do was stare forward. He wasn’t nearly as intimidated as he felt he should have been, pure confusion washing over him.

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Lance admitted after a few moments of deep contemplation, “or what to do.”

 

“Hold still,” Allura said, sheathing her fangs back into place and leaning forward to kiss Lance’s neck, her wet tongue making circles on the soft flesh.

 

He felt like he should be afraid- like he should have run out of the restaurant screaming before Allura even had the chance to straddle him. He tilted his head back and to the side as Allura sucked on the left side of his neck, biting every so often, leaving the soft skin tender to the touch.

 

He felt another set of lips on his own, thinner than Allura’s, colder, a tongue forcing its way into Lance’s open mouth. He opened his eyes to see Keith, kissing him passionately as Allura continued to focus on his neck.

 

“W-wait,” Lance said moving his head so that his and Keith’s lips parted, “What about Shiro?”

 

“What about him?” Keith asked.

 

“You’re his date, not mine,” Lance said, “Isn’t that like…”

 

“He’ll join us when he gets back,” Allura said, pulling away from Lance’s neck and rubbing her thumb across the forming marks, “I know you’ve thought about it.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lance asked. It was true, yeah, but how would she know?

 

“We live for sex,” Allura said, “We know things.”

 

Beings that live for sex and obviously aren’t human.

 

Incredibly sexy and dangerous looking.

 

Beautiful and forward, to say the least.

 

Lance should have known from the password to get in, but how would he have guessed something so bizarre? That his date was an actual demon?

 

“Succubae,” Lance said, finally putting the pieces of this ridiculous puzzle together, “You’re a succubus.”

 

“Incubus, actually,” she corrected, “Keith is a succubus.”

 

“What’s the difference?” Lance asked.

 

“A succubus gives,” Allura began, leaning forward to whisper in his ear “An Incubus takes.”

 

“The gendered part of it is so outdated,” Keith said, “It’s 2018.”

 

“So, what happens after it’s all over?” Lance asked, almost afraid of the answer.

 

“We usually kill people after we’re finished,” Keith said, “But we like you.”

 

Lance swallowed, looking between the two of them, unsure of how to respond.

 

“It’s never happened before that we liked two humans so much,” Allura said, “You should feel lucky.”

 

“She tried to deny that she liked you as much as I like Shiro,” Keith began, “But the intrigue in her eyes was like something I’d never seen in her before.”

 

Before Lance could respond, Allura’s mouth was back on his neck.

 

“Woah,” came Shiro’s voice from the door, eyes wide at the scene in front of him.

 

Lance’s eyes moved over to the doorway and he watched as Keith grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss as well. Shiro instinctively wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist, Keith placing both hands on Shiro’s ass and pulling him closer.

 

“Should we, uh,” Shiro asked pulling away, and gesturing towards Lance and Allura, “Go somewhere else?”

 

“No,” Keith said, guiding Shiro to the couch against the wall and pushing him to fall back into the seat.

 

Keith sat down on his lap, wrapping an arm around the back of his neck and placing his free hand on Shiro’s face.

 

“To catch you up to speed,” Keith said, “Allura and I are demons and whatnot, but we really like the two of you, so you have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Funny,” Shiro said, with a coy smile, “I actually kind of believe that.”

 

“Allura wanted me to kill you at first, but the world would suck without your voluptuous ass, and we kind of like you two,” Keith said, jokingly emphasizing ‘voluptuous’ with the light shake of his head and raised eyebrows.

 

Lance could see on Shiro’s face that he really didn’t get it. He had no idea that Keith wasn’t just kidding around and that they were very genuinely not human.

 

“He’s not kidding,” Lance said, not sure if he was warning Shiro or simply stating a fact.

 

He felt a shooting pain where Allura had been kissing, causing him to wince. It felt like fire was shooting across his neck, burning into his skin and digging deeper down into his muscles. His cock twitched at the sensation, painful yet erotic, and he couldn’t help but to buck his hips forward and open his mouth in a quiet moan.

 

“Masochistic much?” Allura asked, pulling away to flash bared teeth.

 

“Maybe a little,” Lance acknowledged, more to himself than to her. He hadn’t really thought about being bitten before, but his stiff cock confirmed something Lance hadn’t previously known about himself. Great.

 

Allura tilted her head around to Shiro, revealing her bloodied fangs. Shiro’s eyes widened with fear and he began to pull away from Keith, but he held Shiro in place. He was much stronger than he looked.

 

“Please don’t be afraid,” Keith pleaded, “If we wanted to hurt you we wouldn’t have told you.”

 

Lance watched as Shiro’s face went on… a journey. It was like he had experienced the stages of grief in a matter of seconds, it was all too much for him to comprehend. And why shouldn’t it be? Lance didn’t think Shiro even believed in ghosts let alone literal demons.

 

“I’m a succubus,” Keith said with a serious tone, “but I still think you’re really, really hot.”

 

“Holy fuck,” Shiro said in a whisper, still quite obviously shocked at the revelation. But candidly, who wouldn’t be?

 

Keith leaned back in for a kiss, snapping Shiro out of his daze as he closed his eyes and went along with it before pulling away again and giving his head a vigorous shake, lips opening in a slight quiver.

 

“This isn’t real,” Shiro said, looking over to Lance, “I’m…”

 

“It’s real,” Keith responded, “and I know it’s weird to you but this happens sometimes…”

 

“What…?” Shiro began to ask, shutting his eyes tight.

 

“Sometimes we find people we like,” Keith said, “I mean, I never have before, until now anyway.”

 

“I haven’t either,” Allura confessed, continuing to grind herself on Lance, “I know you have no reason to believe us, but sometimes our kind feels a deeper connection to the humans we seduce.”

 

“What that does that-?” Lance began to ask.

 

“It means,” Allura said, whipping her head back around to face Lance again, “that we’ll do everything we can to protect you.”

 

“Is this a joke?” Shiro asked, his voice steady.

 

“It may be insane, but it’s the truth,” Keith responded, pulling Shiro back in for another kiss.

 

Shiro didn’t pull away this time, instead lowering his hands to Keith’s own ass and squeezing. Lance watched as every bit of caution melted from Shiro’s face, turning to comfort against Keith’s lips.

 

“So, this is happening,” Lance stated, blankly.

 

“Indeed,” Allura responded, lowering her head to kiss Lance on the other side of his neck. There was still a little part of him that thought this wasn’t real, but even if he was dreaming, Allura’s lips felt so soft against his skin he didn’t want her to stop. He wanted to revel in the moment forever, feeling her lips and tongue work against his neck, smooth and wet.

 

His breath hitched as she bit down again, sending the same shivers as before down his spine. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a soft moan, Allura gripping his wrists and holding tight as she raised them to her hips before placing her own hands around his waist. She continued to grind, Lance’s dick begging to be freed from the friction of his pants.

 

She unbuttoned Lance’s shirt in a single quick motion, like something you’d see in a weird erotic magic trick, and pushed her hands against his bare shoulders, pushing back against the fabric to remove his garments. Lance gazed over to see Keith and Shiro in the same position, Shiro wearing nothing but his underwear and Keith fully nude, his cock just out of Lance’s vision. Shiro’s fingers tangled in his hair, disappearing behind dark strands.

 

“Like what you see?” Allura asked, regaining Lance’s attention to see that her top half was bare, skin smooth and lightly freckled across her chest and shoulders.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Lance admitted, staring at her breasts for a moment in awe before raising his hand to rub his thumb lightly across her nipple.

 

“Thank you,” she said, “but I was talking about the two of them.”

 

Lance felt his face get hot, opening his mouth but not allowing any words to come out.

 

“We can join them you know,” Allura said, catching the attention of Shiro and Keith as well.

 

Shiro looked from Allura to Lance, causing Lance’s little bisexual heart to skip a beat. Shiro looked just as embarrassed at the thought as Lance was, but neither of them had a chance to say no before Allura was up off of Lance, pulling him over to the couch and pushing him back to take a seat beside Shiro.

 

“Seems to me like the two of you have a thing for each other as well, am I right?” Allura asked, bending down to Shiro and kissing him on the cheek.

 

“We could sense it from a mile away,” Keith interjected, lifting himself off of Shiro to stand closer to Lance, “Perhaps pairs attract pairs.”

 

Lance could see Keith’s cock in full now, beautifully symmetrical and pointed slightly upwards, standing wholly erect at around 7 or 8 inches, evenly and abundantly thick from base to tip, a single blue vein running down one side.

 

“I have a sneaking suspicion that Shiro would love to watch us put our hands all over Lance until he gets his turn,” Allura said, cupping her hand under Lance’s jaw and pulling his face towards her own.

 

_“FUCK,”_ Lance thought, blood rushing to his cheeks at Allura’s amatory remarks, his shoulders tensing at the thought of both Allura and Keith kissing and fucking him while Shiro watched on in awe.

 

Keith unbuttoned Lance’s pants and pulled them off in an elegant sweeping motion, his underwear sliding down with them, allowing Lance’s cock to pop up. These two were _really_ good at undressing people.

 

Keith stared down at Lance’s erection. It was around the same length as Keith’s, a bit longer and thinner, several shades darker with a perfectly shaped tip. In moments Keith was on his knees kissing Lance’s thighs as Allura continued to suck on his neck.

 

“Fuck,” Lance groaned, throwing his head back and allowing his breath to catch in his throat.

 

Keith’s tongue found its way to the base of Lance’s cock, teasing around his balls before licking a straight line up the whole length of his erection, stopping at the tip. His tongue flicked lightly against it, making Lance let out a soft breath. Almost taking it as a signal, Allura bit down again. The mixed sensation of light touches against the tip of his cock and the shooting pain against his neck made Lance cry out, loud and needy.

 

“Holy fuck,” came Shiro’s voice, quiet and raspy.

 

Lance looked over to see Shiro in a daze, watching as Allura and Keith worked. His mouth was agape, his chest tensed. Lance felt Allura’s hand grasp the base of his throat, thumb against the side of his face as she pushed his head to the side to face Shiro.

 

“Look him in the eyes while Keith takes your cock in his mouth,” Allura demanded, a borderline wicked smile across her face, “Be a good boy and you might just get a reward.”

 

Lance could only do as he was told, Keith’s mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock only moments before Lance’s entire erection disappeared down Keith’s throat. It was warm and wet, gliding down with an ease Lance had never witnessed firsthand. He watched as Shiro lick his lips, palming at himself through his underpants.

 

Allura cupped her hand around Lance’s balls, massaging gently as Keith bobbed his head at an almost painfully slow pace, Lance still watching Shiro’s eyes fill with lust for him. These two knew what they were doing. Keith had even known the exact spot on the tip of Lance’s dick that felt more slightly more sensitive than the rest. Being told by Allura what to do. Being bitten. If he hadn’t already known they were sex demons, he may have been able to guess it himself by now. It was like an experience catered to him and everything he wants. They were masters of the art. Allura even pinned his masochism, something he hadn’t even explored before. His heartfelt an irrevocable trust for them, and deep down he knew that they could give him the best of his life.

 

In sync, Allura began to squeeze harder and Keith moved his head faster. Lance moaned and whipped his head downwards to see Keith, staring up at him with a beautiful, sultry, expression, his own cock glistening as it lost connection with Keith’s mouth. He moved his head back and stood up, shooting Allura a look of content before stepping aside.

 

“What-“ Lance began to ask, cut off by Allura’s hand back at his throat, squeezing slightly, obviously not actually trying to hurt him.

 

“I thought I told you to look at Shiro while Keith let you fuck his mouth?” Allura teased.

 

“I was, I-“ Lance began, looking over to see Keith already sitting on Shiro’s lap again, one arm around his neck with legs crossed over his lap.

 

“I told you that if you were good you could have a reward,” Allura said leaning closer to Lance’s face, “but you didn’t listen to me.”

 

“Shiro, do you think Lance should be punished?” Keith asked, rubbing his hand down the side of Shiro’s face.

 

“Would you like to see me punish him?” Allura asked, shooting her gaze to Shiro in a side-eye.

 

Lance’s heart fluttered, and his cock twitched. He knew they wouldn’t really hurt him or anything but the idea of being “punished” made him want to cum on the spot. What were they going to do to him? Maybe it was the morbid anticipation of experiencing that pain at Allura’s hand, or maybe knowing that she was in total control of him that made his heart race and his cock stiff.

 

“Well,” Shiro began, a long pause between words, “yes.”

 

Lance’s breathing quickened at the simple word. Shiro even wanted to see him be punished. They hadn’t even touched each other yet but Shiro was already eager to see Lance in such a vulnerable position.

 

“You should come help me,” Allura said, “You have strong hands and an obvious desire to watch Lance come undone.”

 

Keith stood again from Shiro’s lap, taking a seat on the couch between Shiro and the others. Allura guided Lance up and pushed him back down between Keith’s legs, his face inches from Keith’s member. Allura grabbed him by the head of the hair and forced his mouth open, pushing his face forward to take all of Keith’s cock in seconds. He almost gagged at the suddenness, squeezing his eyes shut and staying still as Allura held his head in place.

 

“I know how much you love having cocks shoved down your throat,” Allura said, “I can see you sitting in your room imagining it as you pleasure yourself.”

 

Lance swallowed instinctively, saliva building in his mouth, slightly uncomfortable until he repositioned himself slightly upwards to compensate for the size and shape of Keith’s cock.

 

Allura’s hands left Lance’s body altogether, replaced by Keith’s fingers which tangled into his hair and forced his head up and down. It didn’t really seem like much of a punishment until he felt hands on his hips position his ass in the air, followed by a violent smack.

 

Lance moaned at the burn against his skin, barely audible against Keith’s cock.

 

“Go ahead, Shiro,” Allura said, “I know you’ve thought about doing this before.”

 

Barely moments later, he felt another smack even harder than the first against the left side of his ass, earning another moan. He wanted to talk, to tell them how desperate for attention his cock was becoming, but he could only moan against Keith’s dick deep in his throat as the demon pushed his head against his slick cock.

 

Several more smacks from both Allura and Shiro until he felt a slick finger enter his ass. He groaned at the sensation. He’d fooled around, but he’d never had someone else in him like this. He honestly couldn’t even tell whose finger it was, especially not in his current state of sloppy moaning and glossy eyes.

 

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good,” Keith said, removing Lance’s head from his cock completely before shoving the entire length to the back of his throat again, causing Lance to gag. A few more thrusts and Keith came down his throat, lifting Lance’s head and continuing to undo himself across the boy’s outstretched tongue.

 

“Swallow,” came Keith’s raspy voice, his fingers still wrapped in Lance’s hair.

 

Lance did as he was told, swallowing the bitter cum in its entirety. He felt another smack on his ass, Keith’s lips meeting Lance’s, another finger entering him. It was all so much, he wanted to cum so badly, but it was obvious that they were nowhere near finished with him yet.

 

Shiro appeared in front of him, confirming that it was, in fact, Allura whose fingers were in him, and beginning to pump.

 

Shiro’s cock appeared between Keith and Lance’s faces, about the same length but much thicker than Keith’s. They both opened their mouths and showed their tongues in anticipation, licking at Shiro’s cock as Allura continued to pump two fingers into Lance. Shiro pushed his cock into Keith’s mouth first, eyes shut and head back as Keith bobbed his head against him.

 

Lance was having immense fun, but he needed more. He wanted to feel full, to have his ass fucked so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk right for a week. To be bent over and taken for everything he was, to cum so hard he would see stars.

 

“Please,” Lance begged, unsure of what exactly he was going to ask for before finally deciding on a broad, “More.”

 

He felt another smack on his ass before the fingers disappeared, leaving him with nothing.

 

“Shiro,” Allura said, “Do you want to fuck him first?”

 

Lance was too busy shaking in literal excitement to hear Shiro’s answer, but Lance knew what his answer was as he walked behind Lance, Keith handing him a bottle of lube.

 

Allura grabbed Lance’s arms and pulled him up.

 

“Watch this,” she said, snapping her fingers. In front of their very eyes, the entire table was cleared, leaving room for Shiro to lift Lance and sit him on the surface. It was hard, but he didn’t care. He only wanted to get fucked. He didn’t even have time to care that Allura had literally just made several items vanish into thin air.

 

“Showoff,” Keith groaned.

 

Lance heard a ‘thud’ and looked over to see Keith laying next to him, Allura between his legs mirroring Shiro and Lance, Allura pushing what appeared to be a strap-on between Keith’s legs.

 

“It’s real,” Allura said, noticing that both Lance and Shiro had been intrigued, “Fun fact about us is we can morph our bodies to appease any partner.”

 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Keith snapped, wrapping his legs around her waist and pulling her closer.

 

Shiro returned his attention to Lance, lubing up his cock and placing the tip at Lance’s entrance.

 

“You’re so big,” Lance said, gazing down past his own body to gaze at Shiro’s erection.

 

“I’ll be gentle,” Shiro said.

 

“Don’t.”

 

Lance followed suit of Keith, wrapping his legs around Shiro and pulling him closer, biting his bottom lip in eagerness for Shiro’s thick cock.

 

“I want to feel all of you in me,” Lance moaned, still gazing down.

 

Shiro pushed his tip past the entrance, making Lance bite his lip. He moaned at the stretch alone, craving more.

 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Shiro moaned, pushing further into Lance.

 

He could feel himself stretching around Shiro’s cock. He hadn’t even taken half of it yet and he was already a mess, his ring throbbing with a mix of pain and pleasure from the sensual expansion of his ass around Shiro’s cock.

 

“Shiro,” Lance moaned, trying his best to hold still as Shiro pushed further into him.

 

Shiro stayed still a moment, allowing Lance to get accustomed to the feel of his cock before pulling a few inches out and thrusting slowly back in. Lance let him go slow at first as he got used to the pull of his own muscles, but found himself craving more and more until he couldn’t help but literally beg.

 

“Shiro, please,” Lance began, nearly crying, “I need you…”

 

Shiro got the message, picking up the pace until Lance was a reduced to a heap of moaning and cussing. But Lance couldn’t help but feel that Shiro was still holding back, arms obviously tense despite the smooth rolling of his hips.

 

“Don’t hold back,” Lance said between moans, “I can take it. I want more. Please, Shiro, I need more.”

 

Shiro delivered, pounding into him with a sonorous growl, faster and harder than before. Lance felt so full, so good as Shiro put all his strength into rocking Lance like nothing he had ever even imagined. Faster and faster, hitting Lance’s insides in just the right way. Shiro’s hand met Lance’s cock, slick with pre-cum, pumping at the same fierce pace Shiro was pounding him.

 

“Fuck, I’m so close,” Lance moaned, his eyes beginning to water at Shiro’s touch.

 

“Come for me, baby,” Shiro said, slowing his pace only to remove the majority of his cock and pound back into him with full strength, earning yelps with each thrust.

 

“I’m-“ Lance said, cut off by another aggressive thrust. His cock was so deep in Lance, rubbing up against his prostate and making him feel so nice and full, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer. He was…

 

With a final thrust and moan Lance threw his head back and tensed his body, ass clenching around Shiro’s cock making him feel even _fuller._ Ribbons of cum exploded from his cock, Lance continuing to rock himself against Shiro to milk his orgasm for everything he could.

 

Coming down from cloud nine with tears streaming down his face, he felt Shiro keep thrusting into him, just as hard as he was when Lance was about to come. The overstimulation hurt in a strange way, but fuck even this was still feeling amazing. A few more thrusts and Shiro tensed up as well, cussing under his breath as he unloaded himself into Lance.

 

Lance felt like he was about to fall asleep, his orgasm refreshing and tiring. He had finally gotten to fuck Shiro, just like he had imagined. No, it was better than he imagined. Shiro was bigger than he imagined. He blinked, nearly drifting off until he heard a * _snap_ *.

 

Suddenly, he was wide awake, his cock hardening again almost as if magic. Well, he determined it pretty much was magic when he looked over to see Keith a frazzled mess beneath Allura, covered in cum and panting. Allura was still hard, staring down at Lance.

 

“I would love a turn,” she said, turning to Shiro, “and I know you’d like to get back to your date.”

 

With that, they switched places. Allura now standing with a full erection between Lance’s legs.

 

“Turn over,” she demanded, “don’t make me ask again.”

 

Her tone was so controlling, but it turned Lance on more than he ever thought being controlled like this would. He had half a mind to refuse to turn over, knowing that Allura would reprimand him again. Should he just not move? Should he tease her? Should he flat out refuse?

 

“What if…” he began, staring up at her dominant stare, “What if I don’t want to.”

 

“I can see everything you want,” Allura countered, “Now turn over so I can take you from behind or else.”

 

“Or else what?” Lance continued to tease.

 

Without even responding, Allura lifted him up and flipped him over, giving the right side of his ass a hard, solid smack, making Lance tense his body forward and put his head down on the table in front of him.

 

“You can tease me all you want,” Allura said, “but at the end of the day, you know as well as I do that you’re a cock slut. Just now, you’re my cock slut.”

 

He’d never been called names before. Not surprisingly (considering Allura was the one calling him a cock slut,) he really enjoyed it.

 

“You really are a little whore, are you not?” she asked, smacking his ass again, “Beg for my cock and tell me what a little cock whore you are.”

 

Lance’s cock was already leaking pre-cum again, made worse by Allura grabbing his hands and tying them behind his back with a material Lance couldn’t quite make out. His tie, maybe? The table was warm beneath his body, but cold beneath his head which laid flat against the surface.

 

“Please,” Lance begged, “I need your cock in me.”

 

“And why is that?” Allura asked.

 

“Because I’m a cock whore,” Lance moaned, biting his lip and bracing for another smack.

 

Sure enough, Allura released her hand against his left cheek again, hard and fast before he felt a cock at his entrance yet again.

 

“Please fuck me,” Lance begged, needing it more this time now that he had felt Allura lined up with him, ready to fuck him senseless.

 

“What a whore,” Allura said, smacking his ass a final time before slipping her cock inside.

 

Fuck, she was even bigger than Shiro, maybe longer too. That’s what you get when you’re being fucked in the ass by someone who can shapeshift, though.

 

“You really are a size queen, huh Lance?” Allura asked, pulling out slowly before pushing back in again.

 

“I am,” Lance confirmed, “I like… feeling full.”

 

“Well maybe someday we can fit two cocks in this ass of yours,” Allura said, “To be honest, I’m surprised how much of a size queen you are considering how beautifully tight your ass is.”

 

Her thrusts picked up, Lance moaning erratically as she thrust deeper and harder into him. She continued calling him names every few thrusts, each time bringing him closer to his second orgasm of the night. He was already so on edge and ready to cum and be cummed in again. The muscles in his ass tightened around Allura, who smacked Lance’s ass and kept pushing forward.

 

Lance moaned with the smack, internally begging for another. Allura delivered, smacking his a, s again and again, bringing him close to release.

 

He felt his cock throb, dangerously close to coming untouched. Almost on cue, he felt Allura’s hand finally wrap around his cock, the other wrapping through strands of hair and pulling his head back.

 

“I’m so close,” Lance chimed.

 

“You can’t come yet,” Allura said, slowing her pace.

 

“But I’m so close,” Lance begged.

 

Her hand untangled from his hair and he felt another smack on his ass.

 

“You’ve been bad, Lance,” Allura said, “Disobedient boys don’t get to come right away. Beg.”

 

“Please,” Lance begged, intensely needing release.

 

“You’re going to have to do better than that,” Allura said, smacking his ass again.

 

“Please,” Lance repeated, “Your cock feels so good, I want to come with you inside of me. I promise, I’ll be good.”

 

With that, Allura quickened her pace again, ramming into Lance harder and faster. He felt his body tensing again, Allura’s hand back around his cock. His release came again as soon as he felt Allura cumming in him, the release violent, longer this time, causing his vision to go white as he came a second time.

 

“Damn,” Lance said, gasping for air.

 

“Damn is right,” Shiro said, his upper body collapsed onto Keith, gently kissing his neck in the glow of post-orgasm.

 

He was sweaty and tired, but content nonetheless. This whole situation felt so right, like a piece of him previously undiscovered had fallen into place.

 

“Next time, I’ll ride you until I break you,” Allura said, pulling out.

 

He winced a bit at the loss of contact, turning over and sitting up, surprisingly not incredibly sore yet. He would feel it in the morning for sure though. The minor discomfort was quickly made up for by Allura crawling on top of him to give a gentle kiss, juxtaposing her previously rough and dominant persona.

 

“I really do like you, Lance,” she said between gentle kisses, “We need to do this again sometime soon.”

 

“I agree,” chimed Keith.

 

“We do make a fantastic couple of couples,” Shiro agreed, voice still worn with fatigue.

 

Lance thought to himself that in a weird way, that maybe this unconventional set-up could really work for him. Shiro, a crush he’s had for a while, and two beautiful demons. Like, literal demons. He found the entire situation unbelievable in more ways than one, but when the pieces fall so perfectly into place, why would you move them?

**Author's Note:**

> Eat ass, smoke grass.


End file.
